Psychic
by Chantelle-Bestie
Summary: When Elena Gilbert is in a car accident with her parents and they pass on. She wakes up to find that she isn't the ordinary girl she use to be. She awoke with the ability to see the dead who walk among the living and to see the future of those who are in need. What happens when the famous Damon Salvatore walks into her life and throws her into a spiral?
1. Chapter 1 (Re-Write)

She was broken. That was one word to describe how she was feeling, but then again there were many others that would match her feelings as well. Broken was at the top of the list. The rest were obvious to many people that had been through the same thing. Emotional. Confused. Hurt. Lost. Frustrated. Alone. No one who hadn't been through it, couldn't understand what she was going through. No one could understand the pain, the hurt, or the grief that she was feeling as each day passed by, slower than the one before. The seconds that turned into minutes. The minutes that then turned into hours. The hours that turned into days. The days that turned into weeks.

Four months ago, she had lost her parents, not only her parents but her brother in a tragic car accident that occurred on Wickery Bridge. She was the only one who had made it out alive of the wreckage. From this day, she still couldn't understand how she had made it out of the car and into a hospital bed in the Mystic Falls hospital. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only problem. She couldn't go a day without missing her family and just wanting to hear them laugh or hug her like they did everyday. It killed her everyday, knowing that she could have prevented it if she hadn't of missed out on family night. She had to go to that stupid party, so that she could be with her stupid ex-boyfriend, otherwise known as Matt Donovan.

It would have been just as fun to sit with her mom, dad, Jeremy and Jenna to play family games, but no, she had to go out to a party with her friends. The stupid campfire party. It was such a stupid night, which is why she called her parents to pick her up, since Matt couldn't stop blabbing on about their future and wanting kids. What the hell? Did he know they were still in High School? Even when she wasn't ready for that step, he just kept pushing and pushing. He knew she wasn't ready, which is why she snapped and wanted to leave the party.

The problem now was her. She wasn't normal anymore. As cliche as it sounded, she was being truthful She was no longer your ordinary school girl. Even since she had woken up in the hospital, she has been seeing things, thing beyond belief, many people's beliefs to be exact. Ghosts. Not Casper the Friendly Ghosts type. Proper people who are dead and how they looked before they died. It freaked her out at first when she began seeing people, especially around the hospital. Covered in blood, their clothes ripped and shredded to pieces. It only made it worse when she seen them standing on the road and cars passing through them. At the beginning, she would scream in horror at the sight, it still shocked her, but not as much. Nowadays, it was like they would just annoy her, most of the time she would just wave at them and walk on, no matter how crazy she looked.

At first, she thought that it couldn't get worse with everything that she was experiencing, but when she started touching random people, she would be hit with flashes, images of some sort, like a vision. Visions that freaked her out. They would flash through her without a warning and she would feel whatever is happening in the vision. She would touched someone, something or be in a place, then bam, she'd be hit with a flash. Anything could trigger it and after it was happening, she couldn't do anything to stop it, no matter how hard she tried to stop it.

She felt crazy. Stupid crazy. She hadn't said anything to her friends about her 'ability'. It made her laugh to be honest, Bonnie was always saying about how she was a witch from the biggest line of witches and she could sense when things were going to happen. She was one of her closest friends, Caroline wasn't that close to her, but they were trying to make the friendship work. They did make her smile when it came to the sad days, they were shoulders to cry on when she needed someone to take the weight off of her shoulders.

Elena Gilbert. That was her name. The Elena Gilbert, the one who had no parents, no brother and no for-seeing luck in the future. She always would fight, especially about the comments that were made against her. She wanted to show them all that she was better than any of them would ever be. Sure, she was a cheerleader and their known of lacking off and getting everything that they want, but she was different. She worked for what she had. She wasn't one of the cheerleaders, who had their heads up in the clouds, she was down to earth and was lovely to everyone. She was friendly, funny, she talked to everyone who was nice. This was her life and boy, she wasn't proud of it. Only if a spark could walk into her life.

* * *

Running across the grass, she tried not to buckle or trip as she ran towards the school doors and opened them with a bang, hurring into the lobby as she tried to catch her breath. Why of all days was she late? Why? Why? Why? If she got detention, then she wouldn't be able to go to the party as the Grill. Going up the hall, she went to the class that she was in and opened the door, swallowing hard as everyone turned to stare at her. One of those moments where you wish the ground would eat you up, so embarrassing. Bonnie and Caroline gave her a questioning look as she hurried over to her seat and slid onto it, wanting to save her self from further embarrassment. At least the teacher was kind enough to leave her.

The teacher carried on with what they were saying before she barged in. Elena took her time to glance around the classroom, what a shock. Everybody had bothered to show up today. The past few days people had been flunking because of the exams, maybe they should try studying and they wouldn't have to flunk. Looking up ahead of the class again, she gasped seeing a guy about her age, sitting on her desk, his face covered in blood, his clothes ripped, his eyes a pure dull cloudy white. Everyone looked at her as she blushed. She just remembered that she had gasped out loud. Swallowing, she controlled her breath as she watched the blood drop onto the floor and desk.

"Help me..." He groaned out, his voice hoarse as he reached out to her, causing her to shrink in her seat slight, trying to block him out, "Please..."  
"Seriously... you need to..." She whispered, lost for words as she glanced at him.  
"I need help... you can see me." He whispered as his eyes glazed over in red, her eyes widening as she seen the change in colour, a misty white to a blood red.  
"You... your making it hard. T... the way you look... t.. the way you are." She responded softly, not wanting anyone to hear her speaking to thin air.  
"Miss Gilbert!" The teacher shouted out, causing her to jump in shock and look at him, "Is there something that you would like to share with the rest of the class?"  
"N.. No. Sorry Sir!" The brunette replied, stuttering slightly as he glared at her and turned back to the board, writing on it.

Looking around, she seen he was gone and sighed softly. He was gone for now. That was good enough for her. Just a little peace and time to think about what the hell is wrong with him.

* * *

Elena waved to Caroline and Bonnie with a smile as they waved back, heading onto their lockers. Walking outside, she looked around, seeing Matt and Tyler playing basketball on the courts, causing her to smile. Still the best of friends, having their boy time. Turning around, she gasped as she collided with a blonde girl. A flash corrupted her vision as she seen the girl crossing a road and getting knocked over by a speeding car. Hitting her so fast that she rolled off the hood and fell onto the ground as a guy with bright blue eyes watched on the scene. Blinking, she shook her head and looked around, seeing that the girl had disappeared. No no no. Shit. This wasn't good.

Looking around frantically, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She had to find her. If she died, it was on her account. Her eyes stopped dead and widened as she seen the young blonde girl about to cross the street. Making a run for it, she moved as fast as she could, pushing past people as she gave them a quick apology and tried not to trip. Could time go any slower? Dropping her bag, she ran quickly and pushed the girl out of the way just in time as the car hit her at full force, causing her to roll off of the hood and hit the ground with a thud. Pain radiated through her body as her eyes felt heavy. Her vision was hazy, getting darker and darker. People crowded around her, most screaming to call 911. She then heard Matt and Tyler's voice shouting in the distance as it sounded as if they were getting closer. Just as her eyes were drifting shut, her chocolate eyes met the dazzling blue ones from her vision before she found a world of black.

* * *

Elena groaned in pain, beeps sounding throughout the room, making a racket in her head. Why did she feel like she'd been hit by a big double decker bus? Gripping the bed sheets tightly, she felt them. Where was she? Forcing her eyes open, the bright light hit her, causing her to wince as she kept blinking, getting use to the light. Staring up, she came to face with a dull white ceiling. Swallowing hard, she glanced around and tried to move her fingers, her body feeling heavy as she felt a clip on her middle finger. Pushing herself up, she looked around, remembering what had happened. She got hit by a car. Blue eyes from vision. The intense stare, like he was looking into her soul.

"Elena...?" Looking up, she gave a soft smile to her aunt Jenna who was standing in the doorway, a worried look on her face.  
"Hey." She whispered happily, seeing someone she knew at last, trying to push herself up, but nothing happened, it hurt too much.  
"Thank god your okay. What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Jenna looked at her upset and walked over, hugging her close, not wanting to let go.  
"I saved her life... that's all the matters Jenna. She's alive because of me." Elena told her, hugging her back as she closed her eyes, feeling relaxed.  
"You did honey, god I'm so proud of you. But, I can't lose you too. I've already lost my sister, my brother in law and my newphew." She told her as Elena nodded slowly, understanding.  
"I'll be good. I promise. No more jumping in front of cars from now on." A amused glint was in her eyes as Jenna gave her a look.  
"Just rest okay?" She told her as she gave her a nod and lay back down, closing her eyes.  
"I'll be back later, okay?" Kissing her head, she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Elena let out a puff of air that she had been holding in and moved slightly, her body aching, even if it were a finger movement. She hated this feeling. Hell was she jumping in front of cars anymore, it was too much pain. Rolling onto her side slowly, she winced, feeling pain and shook her head, deciding she needed a sleep.

* * *

Elena walked into the Grill slowly and bit back a cry, when she felt a sharp pain in her ribs. After her sleep, she begged the doctor to let her out and wouldn't stop until he gave in. He said that she would be bruised and be in pain for a while and to take it easy. Great advice. That's what getting hit by a speeding car does to you. Shaking her head she looked up when she heard clapping and looked up to see Matt standing behind the bar with a grin as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"This is the girl who risked her own life to save someone elses! Elena Gilbert everyone!" He shouted, clapping as people began clapping along with him.  
"Matt, you loser!" Walking over to the bar, she was taken back as he hugged her in a death grip, pain shooting through her. She slowly hugged him back, patting his back.  
"Yeah, well... your a brave girl Elena." He told her, pulling away as he raised an eyebrow, "Vodka and tea..?"  
"You read my mind Matt." She replied with a grin as she looked over her shoulder, seeing two guys looking over and talking to eachother again. They were new, she was sure of it.  
"Stefan and Damon Salvatore. New brothers to the town." Matt told her dryly, noticing were her attention was diverted too.  
"Ah, thanks... for telling me that." Elena told him, turning away from him as she studied them and looked away quickly, seeing them looking over again. What was so different about them...?

"My baby is okay!" Looking up, she gasped as she was knocked to the floor and groaned out, "Owhhh."  
"Caroline! Jesus, she was just hit by a fucking car! Get off her!" Bonnie shouted in annoyance as Caroline got up quickly, extending a hand to her.  
"Sorry Lena!" The blonde smiled apologetic as the brunette took her hand, slowly getting up, feeling pain.  
"Uh... thanks for that..." She whispered, holding her ribs as Bonnie glared at Caroline and gave a sympathetic look to Elena.  
"Were just going to the bathroom honey, we'll be right back." Bonnie dragged caroline off to the bathroom.

Elena shook her head and turned around, placing her hand over her chest, gasping as she seen a little girl with a teddy bear in front of her. Her eyes were bloodshot and her clothes were ripped and stained with blood. Swallowing, Elena slowly bent down, ignoring the pain.

"Hey there sweetheart." Elena whispered quietly, looking into the big brown eyes, seeing tears threatening to spill over.  
"My momma." The blonde girl whimpered, hugging her bear closer as the brunette swallowed, tears gathering in her eyes.  
"I.. I don't know sweet. Where was she last when you seen her, huh?" She questioned softly as the girl shook her head, bursting into tears, "No no... please don't.. it's okay, don't cry."  
"I want my mommy." The girl sobbed frantically as Elena tried to hold herself together for the girl. She hated when she got ghosts like this, they didn't know their way.  
"I know.. but.. I.. I don't..." Elena started until the girl looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening.  
"Mommy!" She shouted, running past Elena as she stood up quickly, turning around and seen her running out the back door.  
"Wait..." Rushing down the steps, she ran across the Grill and towards the back, until she collided with someone, "Shit.. I'm sorry.. I.."  
"What's the rush." He questioned, amusement in his blue eyes as she swallowed, remembering those blue eyes.  
"Uh I..." Shaking her head, she moved past him quickly and ran out of the back and up the stairs as she looked around, sighing. Where did she go. She held her ribs, feeling them throb  
and let out a breath. Dammit.

Looking around, she slowly walked across the road and into the small park as she glanced around, seeing the swings moving by themselves, causing her to raise her eyebrow. Tilting her head, she watched them swing back and forth. It was odd. She let out a scream as a man appeared in front of her. A long black jacket, black eyes, pale white skin. Jumping back, she glanced at him wide eyed and swallowed.

"Who... who are you?" Elena whispered, fear evident in her eyes and in her voice as she laced her fingers together to stop them from shaking. He wasn't a normal ghost. She could feel it.  
"I am someone that YOU are going to want to avoid in the future if you don't want to end up dead... Elena Gilbert." He told her with a dangerous experession, disappearing.

Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her hair, staring at the spot that he was standing in. What the hell was that? Turning around again, she screamed, covering her face when she came to face with the brothers from the Grill. What was with everyone sneaking up on her today?

"Were sorry. We didn't mean to scare you. It's just... you seemed in distress." The guy with spiked hair spoke softly as she swallowed, glancing at the other one.  
"You seem to... scream a lot." The one with blue eyes grinned as he pulled his leather jacket closer.  
"Just... me." Elena responded, glancing over her shoulder as she hugged herself, feeling cold.  
"I'm Stefan. This idiot here is Damon." Stefan explained with a soft smile as she looked at the both of them.  
"Uhm.. yeah. Nice to meet you both." She replied, glancing over at Damon who smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She had to bite back her smile, or she would have been grinning like a fool. She liked him. Glancing to the side of Stefan, she seen the little girl staring at her, tears still pouring down her cheeks. Looking away from her, she looked back to the brothers, faking a smile.

"I must... go. I'll see you around." Elena told them, turning on her heel as she made her way into the woods and looked around, seeing a campfire site and sat down on a log.  
"You shouldn't trust them. The Salvatores aren't good." The girl told her, appearing in front of her as the brunette looked at her.  
"Why not sweetie? What do you mean they aren't good?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.  
"They killed me mom." The blonde girl spoke, her eyes wide as Elena stared at her, her own eyes widening in shock.

If she thought that her day couldn't be any worse, than she was very far from wrong. If the Salvatores killed the little girls mom, she was dealing with murders. One very hot murderer.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, so this is the rewrite, you may not notice much difference, I would haha ;) Seeing as I wrote it, Enjoy anyway!

Shauna  
xx


	2. Chapter 2 (Re-Write)

Walking down the road, she looked around her surroundings, noticing that the street was dead, no one about, it was completely empty. The wind blew against her harshly, knocking her back a few steps as she tried to maintain her balance. It was strong today, seemed to be growing worse and worse as the day closed in. Tugging her coat closer to her, she rubbed her arms, shivering as she stared up at the sky, seeing it a dull white. It was going to rain. She knew it. That sky was never a good sign, it looked so angry and wanting to punish everyone. It had been 24 hours now since she had seen the little girl in the Grill and then she made her discovery about the Salvatore Brothers. Apparently they had murdered her mother. She couldn't understand that, they both looked fairly young, why would they comit a murder? Most importantly, why would they want too? Shaking her head, she sighed. It wasn't the best discovery she had ever made and it was NOT the nicest either. It was a shame though, the blue eyed guy was quite charming. Always was a bad boy magnet.

Crossing over to the other side of the street, she entered the Grill and stopped suddenly as she looked around. Frowning, she felt weird. The cold feeling that ran down her spine had her questioning if most of the people sitting at tables were actually ghosts. Avoiding eye contact, she hurried over to a booth and slipped into it, trying to ignore the looks that were being sent her way. She wanted peace for once, just a little peace to herself. No one talking in her ear every second. She couldn't look or they'd know she can see them. Just don't look. Closing her eyes, she felt a shiver run down her spine and climbed out of the booth quickly and went to walk towards the bar until she heard the clearing of someone's throat. Oh no. It's not a ghost. It's not a ghost. Turning around, she swallowed. Oh that was much worse. The Salvatore Brothers.

"Uh Elena, is it? WHy don't you join us?" Stefan asked, raising an eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips. Was that a good idea? Surely they wouldn't do anything in the Grill.  
"My mother told me to never talk to strangers, sorry." Elena replied with a shrug, earning a grin from Damon.  
"Worried we'll spike your drink? Were more devious than that, give us some credit." He told her, his voice husky as he tilted his head to the side, studying her.  
"Damon!" Stefan scolded, giving his brother a look as Elena laughed, finding the older brother hilarious.  
"I'm sure I could spare a minute." The brunette told them, slipping into the booth, next to Damon.  
"You know, you always seem in distress." The blue eyed god commented dryly, amusement glazing his eyes.  
"What can I say? It's a cruel world."£She snapped at him, crossing her arms over her stomach casually, causing his smirk to widen.  
"So, do you go to school here Elena?" Stefan questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yup." She replied, diverting her gaze as she looked around.  
"Cool, so do I. Just starting actually."  
"Congrationlations." Elena told him with a nod as Damon laughed, shooting a knowing look at Stefan.

"Elena!" Looking up, she seen Caroline running over as she slid in beside Stefan, "I've been looking for you everywhere! You never showed up at Cheerleading practise."  
"Sorry Caroline, jumping in the air never really occured to me since I was HIT by a car yesterday." She replied, drumming her fingers on the surface of the table.  
"Who's the hotties?" The blonde grinned over at Elena as she rolled her eyes.  
"The one's with the ears RIGHT next to you? The Salvatore brother, Damon and Stefan." Pointing at each of them, she had a look around and cursed as she caught the eye of a woman  
and looked away just as quickly.

"You can see me!" She shouted in utter relief, appearing at the side of the table.  
"Nope." She murmured quietly, shaking her head quickly.  
"Please! Your the ONLY one who can see me, please!" The red headed woman told her in a pleading tone as Elena looked at her.  
"Go away." She told her as the red hed crossed her arms and shook her head stubbornly.  
"Suit yourself."

"What can I get everyone?" Matt questioned as he walked over to the table, shooting daggers at Stefan and Damon.  
"I'll have a plate of fries." Stefan responded as Damon gave him a nod, wanting the same.  
"I'll have a salad Matty!" Caroline told him with a big smile.  
"Lena? What do you fancy?" He turned to her with a grin as she shook her head.  
"Nothing, thanks."  
"Elena, you have to eat something."  
"Didn't realise you had parental authority Matt."  
"It's fine, she can share my fries." Damon answered, giving Matt a look as he went off in a huff. Elena looked over, giving him a small smile as he returned it.

"Elena, what's been going on with you lately?" Caroline questioned, staring at her nails.  
"Nothing, why?" Rubbing her neck, she tried to ignore the screaming woman next to her.  
"You've been going... weird. Crazy almost. Are you still grieving?"  
"Caroline, just stop talking." Elena murmured with a roll of the eyes, "I don't want to carry a conversation with you, I don't have the energy to be honest, alright?"  
"See, THIS is what I mean. Sheesh. You use to be more fun." The blonde gave her a look.

Glaring over at the blonde, she tried to keep calm and not reach over the table, dragging her by her hair. Matt walked on over, placing all their plates down one by one with fresh refills of coke as he walked off, but not before flashing a grin at Elena. Shaking her head, she sighed. He HAD to stop. It was going to get TOO awkward if he didn't.

"Lena, you shouldn't really eat carbs ya know? You need to be healthy." Caroline told her with a dissaproving look.  
"Caroline, do you do anything but complain? Just stick to your salad and stick to the fries. Glad we have that sorted."

Damon grinned, pushing the plate towards her as she smiled, lifting a fry and ate it. He was impressed. She seemed different from when he had first met her. Still hidden, but it seemed like there was a secret side just waiting to come out and play. Could be fun to see. He had to admit, he would love to see it. She looks like a good person to keep around for entertainment. He ate more fries, watching the girls as Stefan did too.

Elena looked around the Grill and noticed that the red head had disappeared causing her to smile. Maybe this day wasn't turning out so bad after all. Just as she went to reach for another fry, she froze, her eyes wide as she seen a tarantula walking across the table towards her. Falling to the floor, she shuffled as she tried to get up quick. Getting to her feet, she seen Damon, Stefan and Caroline looking at her confused as she looked around the Grill, seeing it invested with tarantulas Shaking her head, she ran out as she fast she can, throwing the door open as she ran around the corner, brushing herself down, feeling them crawling all over her. Stop stop stop! Letting out a breath, she hunched over, teary eyed. She couldn't deal with all of this ghost stuff anymore. It was going to kill her from the inside out.

Hearing footsteps, she froze and swallowed the lump growing in her throat as she seen feet appearing in her vision. Looking up a bit, she seen Damon standing there with concern etched across his face. She waved her hand at him, telling him she was fine and took a deep breath, straightening herself up.

"I didn't know we were such bad company that you had to run." Damon spoke, a small grin on his face as he tried to make light of the situation.  
"Sorry about that. I just..." Shaking her head, she let out a small laugh and rubbed her chest, feeling sicky.  
"Seeing things?" He raised his eyebrows as she shook her head quickly.  
"No! Of course not, I'm not crazy, I just... I needed some air, I felt sick." Elena told him and shrugged, pushing her hair back.  
"I wouldn't think so. I've seen things and I'm NOT crazy. But then again, I don't have a blonde bimbo yapping in my ear."  
"Lucky you." She laughed, shaking her head and smiled at him as he smiled in return.  
"Come on, let's go back in." He told her as she nodded reluctantly.

Following him around the corner, she gasped as she banged into a man. She seen woods, heavy breathing in her ears. Her breath coming quick. The sound of her heartbeat was echoing in her ears. Leafs crunched underneath her footsteps as she jumped over logs, running faster and faster as if she were trying to avoid something. She cried out when her heart was ripped from her chest and she fell to the floor dead.

Gasping, she held her chest, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt suffocated. Damon stood by her side, his arm wrapped around her waist as he held her up. Closing her eyes, she felt a migraine beginning to form in her head. What was that? That man? Looking around, she couldn't see him and frowned, moving from Damon. Moving across the road, she headed into the woods. Damon followed her, a look of confusion on his face. Looking around, she bit her lip and let out a slow breath. Hearing a shout, she ran as fast as she could and dodged the logs, taking some time to look around as she was looking from where the scream came from.

"Hello!? Answer me!" Elena shouted, running faster and screamed as she tripped over something. Gasping out, she winced in pain and held her ribs as she looked up to the see the guy from her vision, blood running from his eyes and his heart across the floor. She screamed again, covering her face as she began sobbing.

"Elena!" Damon came out of nowhere, bending down as he gently lifted her, holding her against him.  
"He's dead. He's dead Damon." Whimpering, she closed her eyes, tears falling as a sob escaped her again. The guilt was building inside of her, knowing she could have prevented it.  
"I know. I know. Come on, it's okay." Lifting her into his arms gently, he began walking out of the woods, watching her ankle and ribs, "You tried."  
"Not hard enough." She held her forehead, the pain killing her. She'd never lost someone before, she'd saved everyone she'd had a vision about.  
"You did what you could. You didn't exactly know it was going to happen. You heard him scream and ran." Damon explained, placing her on the bonet of his car as she nodded, knowing he  
couldn't be more wrong if he tried.

Looking down at her ankle, she let out a sigh and tried to move it slowly, causing her to wince in pain again as she bit down on her lip. Damon noticed her discomfort and bent down as he slowly took her hand into his hands, feeling around as she cried out, shooting daggers at him.

"Sorry about that. It's just sprained. Not broken luckily." He told her, standing up again as she rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, because LUCKY is what it is." She replied, crossing her arms as she looked around.  
"Back to miss snappy I see," Damon responded with a smirk and open the passenger side door, "Get in. Come on, I'll drop you home."  
"NO, I do NOT go home with murderers." Elena told him, walking in the opposite direction, knowing it needed to come out.  
"What did you just say?" He asked, his voice suddenly changed.  
"Nothing important obviously." She responded, continuing to walk and gasped, jumping back in fright as Damon appeared in front of her at an un-natural speed.  
"Wanna repeat that for my sensitive ears? Was it something like... I don't go home with murderers?" Damon questioned.

His face changed as she gasped and ran past him, the pain in her ankle getting worse as she was applying pressure onto it. He was in front of her again in less than a second.

"Damon... please." Elena whispered, placing her hand on his arm, feeling weak.

She gasped as she was pulled into a world of black. Looking around, she seen Damon on his knees as he held his head, screaming in pain. A girl walked up that she slowly began to recognize as the shadows were disappearing It was Bonnie! Bonnie! What the hell? What was she doing? Damon continued screaming as Bonnie glared at him, fury in her eyes, a circle of fire surrounding Damon as Elena began feeling faint.

Elena fell forward into Damon's arms unconscious as he held her close, letting out a breath. What just happened? A murderer? What was going on? What was that? He held her close, his face changing back to normal as he lifted her into his arms and gently put her into the car and put the seat-belt on. Walking around to the drivers seat, he climbed in and looked over at her, feeling her forehead. She was really hot. Too hot. When she touched him, something happened. Like she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, this is the second rewrote chapter. Enjoy! :)

Shauna  
xxxx


	3. Chapter 3 (Re-Write)

It was morning, early morning to be exact. The brunette buried herself further into the comforts of the dream that she was having. She was in a safe haven. The sun rays burned against her tan skin as she stared up at the white patterns over taking the beautiful blue sky. The breeze was a soft crisp, not too cold, but not too warm either. Just mild. The tree's were swaying against the wind, the green leafs hitting the ground everyone once in a while, depending on the strength of the wind. Pushing herself up, she looked around, her eyes catching sight of the lake in front of her. It was beautiful, she sun shining off of it creating a sparkle. The reflection of the tree's disappeared as the water rippled and swayed gently. It was a breathtaking sight.

Then out of nowhere, the environment around her changed all of a sudden. She was in a black hole. Nothing was around her, just her and the darkness. Spinning around, she panicked and ran in every direction, banging into an invisible wall. She felt like she was locked in a container. Banging against it, she let out screams that she didn't even know she could create. She felt as if she was losing all her oxygen, she was trapped in a box for sure. Something was suffocating her and that something wanted her dead. Screaming again, she called out for anyone to save her. No such luck. Holding her hands to her throat, she chocked, finding the air being sucked from her lungs within seconds like a vacuum. What the hell was going on?

Feeling someone grab hold of her, she tried to move. Their touch was barely there, she could barely feel it. She felt numb, her body was numb. Letting out another scream, she began falling into the back hole, trying to reach for something to grab. There was no end. All she could see was the darkness enveloping her and she had no idea what lay beyond. The touch was there again, much more real this time as she tried fighting again it. Someone was holding her, shaking her. Everything was numb, she was barely there anymore. It felt as if someone had taken over her body.

"Elena!" A voice called to her, which had her snapping from the black whirl she was in and into reality as she leapt forward, into the arms of Damon Salvatore, who's shock didn't go un-noticed. He furrowed his eyebrows, checking her over carefully as her eyes snapped up to his. Her normal chocolate eyes glazed over with a black silhouette A frowned reached his features as he seen the un-readable fire in her eyes. What had she been dreaming about? What she alright?

"Where.. where am I?" She questioned, surprising him as he had a look around himself, trying to remember. His house, he knew that. Inwardly rolling his eyes, he looked at her.  
"Were at my house. The Boarding House." He told her, watching as she slowly raised to her feet and had a good look around, taking in every detail.  
"Oh.. it's.. uhm.. beautiful." Pulling her cardigan closer to her body, she wrapped her arms around herself, looking at Damon curiously.  
"What is it?" Damon asked, seeing the look that she was giving him as he leaned forward, lifting the glass of bourbon off the table as he took a sip.  
"You. Your not human. I seen what you turned to and to people like me, it's not normal." Swallowing, she furrowed her eyebrows as a smirk grazed his lips.  
"No, your right. I'm not normal. I haven't been for a long time," He began, rising to his feet as he placed his glass down, "I'm a vampire."  
"A...vampire?" Elena whispered, for once not feeling so scared as she knew there was someone like her in the supernatural kind of department, "They exist..then?"  
"Well, here I stand, so you tell me." He watched her shuffle as he tilted his head, "I've told you what I am, what are you, hmm?"  
"I'm human." The brunette responded, giving him a look as he rolled his eyes, stepping closer.  
"I'm fully aware of that. I can hear your pulse, I can hear the pounding of your heart."  
"Uh.."  
"What are you?" Damon asked, his eyes glazing over in amusement as shock crossed her features.

Elena looked away from him, trying to think of something that she could say. Maybe that she was half crazy and half normal? That she seen things that other people wouldn't even dream of seeing? Would she tell him that she see's the future before it happens? What could she tell him exactly without sounding like she was just realized from the looney bin. The truth sounded good and since he was a vampire, maybe he would understand or, the downside, he wouldn't. Damon watched her carefully, trying to her her thoughts, but he was blocked. He frowned, picking up his bourbon again as he took a gulp, draining the rest of the liquid. He wasn't usually blocked from people's thoughts, without practice of course. Looking back at the brunette, he seen she was too busy in thought to notice his curious stares.

"Look, I am a..." Elena began, but stopped when the front door burst open and Stefan walked in with Caroline tucked in his arms.  
"Hey bro! Elena.." Stefan greeted with a grin as he pulled her blonde friend up the stairs.

The brunette smiled big and burst out laughing. She did NOT see that one coming for sure. Stefan and Caroline? Quiet and loud? The thought caused her to laugh more as she fell back onto the couch, shaking her head as she held her stomach. Damon smiled, quirking an eyebrow as he watched her. Looks like he was seeing her inner self coming out to play He had to admit, she was more beautiful and full of light than he could have imagined.

* * *

Walking through the forest, the brunette brushed her hand against a tree as she passed it. She felt a pulling energy, which caused her to glance around. Glancing around, she frowned and turned around, taking in her surroundings. What the hell was going on? Feeling the tug again, she looked around and moved faster through the forest as she sighed in relief when it finally came to an end. Stepping out of the shadows from the hanging branches, she stiffened up when she seen where she was.

The bridge. The Wickery Bridge. Where the unforgettable night took place. Moving closer, she felt her heart racing as she moved to the railing and placed her hands on it as she looked over and into the water. Fear was passing through her body, overtaking her. She was shaking, she could feel it. The last time she was here was when the accident happened. Why was all this negative energy pulling her here? Tightening her grip on the railing, she swallowed, tears shaking her to the core as she heard screams and the sound of the water being hit by the car. Closing her eyes, she seen it all in her mind like images. The car going over the bridge, the car sinking into the water as it swallowed the car whole. The way that she panicked when she couldn't move or get out. She remembered the tears falling as the water rose by the second, filling the car, making it harder for her to breathe.

When her dad looked back at her, his facial expressions broken as he grabbed her hand and held it close, she knew. She knew they were going to die. Feeling the oxygen in her lungs disappearing by the second, she nodded, holding his hand closer. That was the moment. The moment she thought that she was suppose to die, that it was her fate. Gripping his hand tighter, she closed her eyes. Everything was hurting, her head, her chest. She was dying. Her hand slipped from her dads as she floated back into her seat and a black wrath began invading her vision. Staring out the window, she seen a pair of blue eyes staring at her. She had no time to see who it was as the darkness flooded her vision.

Gasping out in shock, she let go of the railing as if she'd been shocked and jumped back, tears threatening to spill over. Who was that? Why couldn't she remember that? Someone was outside the car? Someone trying to get in? Who was trying to save them? Hunching over, she layed her hands on her knees, trying to make sense of what she had just sen. It fell real, so real. The visions were getting more and more realistic. Biting down on her lip, she looked through the gaps in the railing at the passing water and swallowing, picturing the car flying into the water. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she screamed, jumping 5 ft as she turned around, her eyes meeting blue ones. Damon raised an eyebrow, raising his hands in defense as he watched her relax and calm down.

"Damon, what.. what are you doing here?" Elena questioned, her heart settling back to it's normal pace.  
"I was just passing by. What were you doing? Jeez, you nearly jumped out of your skin just a second ago." He pointed out as he tugged his jacket closer.  
"I'm passing too, I guess. Is there a problem with that?" Raising an eyebrow, she brushed herself down, hoping to take the attention from the hot god in front of her.

"Nope, not at all. You pass on all you like Elena." He told her with amusement, causing him to glare at her.  
"Are you making fun of me now?" She asked, walking past him and up the path as he followed close behind her.  
"Comes with the territory aye? Ya know. The vampire pissed off the human." Damon reminded her with a smirk as she huffed with annoyance.  
"Oh, I thought it was... you work your magic, get them into bed, THEN feed on them." Elena hissed, remembering when he had run his ploy by her.  
"Oh, trust me, that is the BEST way. Pissing them off however, causes them to come running, like you for example." He told her, watching as she came to a halt and glared at him.  
"I'm not running to anyone, especially the likes of a psycotic vampire like you. Who, which I may add kills everything moving within an inch of him."

Damon held up his hands in defense and laughed, winking. Groaning, the brunette rolled her brown orbs as she turned on her heel again and began walking as fast as she could. Remaining close behind her, he tried to read her but he was still blocked out. Frowning, he stared at the back of her head, trying harder and almost groaned when he came up dry.

"How about you take a picture? It may last longer." The brunette murmured under her breath.  
"Hey, if you insist, but the image of you is already imprinted in my mind."  
"Uh, can you just go and do some stupid vampire things? Ya know? Stop bugging the human here, she is NOT interested."  
"Now, I wouldn't say she isn't completely interested. I would say she's a little bit interested in the big bad vampire."

Crossing the road, the brunette held back a smile and shook her head as she got into her car that she had parked there earlier. She watched in utter confusion as Damon got in to the passenger seat and leaned back, waiting for her to drive.

"Uh hello? Get out of my car Damon. Seriously." Elena told him, starting the engine as she tugged her belt and slotted it into the awaiting socket.  
"Na. You know what. I'd like to spend the day with you. Break into that little head of yours, seems more fun than what I had planned after all." Damon responded with a wink  
as she groaned and drove off.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed :)

Shauna  
xx


	4. Chapter 4

Something was wrong, something didn't feel right. Something didn't feel...normal. It was too hot. The brunette felt like she couldn't see anything. It was pitch black, darkness surrounding her. Where was she? Was this real? Pinching herself, she went wide eyed as she seen a ring of fire around her. What was happening? As she went to move, the flames spiked higher as they almost scorned her. Watching the heat blaze, she coughed and looked around, freezing in her  
steps. Looking over the flames, she seen two silhouettes standing side by side, watching. "Hello!?" Elena called out, coughing as the fire began choking her and her skin began growing hot.

It was complete and utter torture. She like like a witch being burned at the stake. Looking around, she clutched as her throat, losing airwaves. Spinning around, she searched for a way out, unfortunately, she came up unlucky.

"Help me! Please!"  
"Elena..."

Jumping up from the bed, she gasped, holding her throat and looked around the room. Wow, what was that? Rubbing her neck, she sighed and looked at the time. The numbers flashed 06:45am. Pushing herself up from the bed, she pulled the curtains open. A start to a new day.

* * *

Walking down the path, she hugged the bag to her side as she rubbed the side of her neck, wincing. Just go get to school and get it over and down with, no accidents involved. Looking ahead, she stopped dead, fright invoking her. The long black jacket, the old fashioned top hat. Walking closer, she swallowed as he turned around, black eyes and pale white skin.

"Well, if it isn't Elena Gilbert." He spoke coldy.  
"I still don't know you."  
"Death. I come and I take."  
"You aren't the normal kind of death, you bend the rules."  
"As Death, I can do as I please. The people I want to take are taken, some get lucky and escape, thanks to you."  
"I do what is right. I give people another shot at living."  
"No Miss Gilbert, you just delay the inevitable."

Holding her breath, she watched as he disapeared right before her eyes. Feeling a prescence behind her, she froze.

"Your next."

Feeling a pressure on her chest, she closed her eyes, shaking her head. All in the imagination, push it out, just push it out. The weight lifted as she sighed in relief, leaning against the tree. She was next and he was in a hurry to make it happen.

* * *

The bonfire was flowing in full motion. Caroline had organised it and made certain that Elena show up, whether she wanted to or not. Leaning against the tree, she took a gulp from the red plastic cup which contained beer. What could go wrong at a normal teenage wild party? Scrunching the cup up, she threw it into the bin and walked, coming to the wooden walk over bridge. Leaning against it, she pressed her hands against the wood, gasping when she was pulled into another world.

"Damon stop..."  
"Elena..." He whispered into her ear.

Flashing back to the present, she swallowed. What the hell was that? Moving from the bridge quickly, she joined the party once again, trying to blend in.

"Hello Elena."  
"Uh..." Swivelling around, she cleared her throat.  
"Damon...hi."  
"I was looking for you."  
"O...oh right. Uhm, here I am."  
"And here you are," He tilted his head, grinning, "How much have you had to drink?"  
"Not enough apparently." Looking around, she closed her eyes.  
"Did you want to take a walk?" He questioned.  
"Not really. I think I'll fetch another drink."  
"Don't be silly, come on." Taking her hand, he tugged her, leading her.

Oh, this was it. She was going to die, he was going to kill her right here. Following him, she felt her heart esculating.

"Elena..." Damon stopped dead, turning to her. They were out of reach, a small distance away from the bridge.  
"Damon I, mmhm..."

Pressing her against the tree, he kissed her, cupping her face in his hands as she made a noise of surprise. Digging his fingers into her back, he drew her closer as she began kissing him back and ran her fingers through his raven locks. Moving at vampire speed, he had her lifted against the tree, holding her thighs. This was NOT what she seen in her vision, or was it?

"Uh, Damon, don't stop!" Elena moaned as he pressed against her.  
"Elena..." He growled, kissing down her jaw. Maybe it was?

Tilting her head back, she tugged his hair, moaning when he sucked on her collar bone. How did this happen? Leaning forward, she bit into his neck as he groaned out and moved at vampires peed, pressing her against the side of the bridge. Breathless, she dug her nails into his back.

"D...Damon s... stop.."  
"Elena.." He buried his face into her neck, inhaling.  
"Shit, what was that?" She held onto him, feeling tingly.  
"I couldn't help myself with you any longer."

Smiling, she inhaled and cupped his face, kissing him again as he held her close. One thing was for sure, she felt safe.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed :D

Shauna  
xx


End file.
